Life Comes in Many Ways
by Devils's Rage
Summary: A boy and his fate was sealed the moment the Kyuubi had entered and inhabited his body. Now things are worse than he thought:he wakes up to find himself as a KID, noticing that things are different in his life.How will he face his problems? Read find out.


A boy and his fate was sealed the moment the Kyuubi had entered and inhabited his body. Now, only things go far worse than he had forseen: waking up as a kid again, but life here is different here in Konoha. How will the boy face these circumstaces? Read to find out.This is my FIRST fanfic ever, so please R & R on this story,

Note:ALL Naruto characters are from the mind of Masashi Kishimoto-san!

Naruto:Meaning we don't belong to her.

Me:Arigato,Naru-Kitsune!

Reversal Life

_ The intensity of two extreme chakras, combining into a sphere of increasing matter and slowly dissolving into nothingness. Then two boys come to sight, one lying on the ground knocked out. The background shows the conclusion of an extensive battle as the rain pours down, increasing the silence._

A six-year old boy with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes wakes up, screaming of the horrible experience. He finds himself in his room, not facing any problem in sight. His father, Minato, comes to his room due to the screaming.

"What's the matter, son. I knew you were having seizures, but this is another situation, Naruto!"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but I'll try." Naruto then tells his father about his life-like dream, clearly of a nine-tailed fox being sealed inside him by his own father, the Fourth Hokage, living a neglected life, but finding good friends in the process, then fighting his closest friend to the end. He then sees his father in shock, reacting to the words that his son has said.

"What a dream it sure was, son," he responded. "I don't know what is going on here, but it's probably nothing. You should just forget for now, and I'll see what I can do, ok? ...Well, you should hurry it up now. Isn't today your first day at the academy?"

"Oh yeah...What time is it! Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Minato left laughing at the reaction of his son.

As both Naruto and his dad leave for the academy, they meet up with another father with his son that was heading into the same direction. Naruto then notices that the boy was the same age as him. He had black, pointy hair, similar to a duck's bottom, with onyx eyes. He was taller than Naruto, and Naruto himself then knew that he was the one who became his closest friend.

"Good morning, Fugaku. I see your heading to the academy as well," Minato said with a cheery expression on his face.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. I see you're pretty happy at this time." Then, Naruto notices that the black-haired boy is staring at him, puzzled.

"I see that you're with your son today. I'm sure he and Naruto will get along nicely, right Sasuke?" Naruto then sees Sasuke agreeing to Minato, trying to hide away from Naruto. "Shall we get going now, Fugaku? We wouldn't want to be late now, would we?" Fugaku had agreed, and all four of them had gone to the academy.

"Welcome to all who are entering the academy this year, and to all who could accompany this fine day. Students, please work hard to contribute greatly to the village and to your accomplishments to being a shinobi." With that, the students dispersed to their parents and left for class.

Naruto watched as people left during break. He then sees a couple of kids talking about Sasuke. "Hey, isn't he from the Uchiha clan? He must be amazing then!" "Yeah, he should be. I mean the Uchiha clan is said to be the most powerful clan from our village, right?" "Yeah, he has to be."

With that, Sasuke left, with a bunch of "fangirls" following behind him. Naruto was able to recognize Sakura and Ino with that bunch. He then spots Hinata hanging out with Kiba and Shino, as well as Choji and Shikamaru talking it out, while eating potato chips. Naruto left to see Sasuke, passing an angry group of fangirls. He found Sasuke practicing his shuriken techniques. Naruto watched in amazement, that is until Sasuke noticed the blond hair sticking out the bush, and asked who was there to come out.

"That was amazing, Sasuke right?" The puzzled boy nodded, wondering what the Fourth Hokage's son was doing, watching him practice. "I was wondering if you were having some strange dreams for a while recently" Sasuke was surprised at what Naruto had said, thinking of how he knew of his suspicious dreams.

_ The existence of one boy's loved ones were perished as he saw his older brother killed everyone of his clan. Then facing someone he found a friend, Naruto, in a fight that would change both him and Naruto for all eternity._

_ Sasuke had then found himself in his room, with his brother right next to him. His heart was pumping as his brother put his hand out, then calming down as his older brother, Itachi, patted his head, with a joyous expression._

_ "What's the matter, huh? You seemed scared of me all of a sudden," Itachi had said in a calming voice. Sasuke had told him about his dreams, noticing the look in his brother's eyes._

_ "What's the matter, aniki? You seem so surprised at this, as if it has happened before." Itachi then nodded at the question, and told him to forget about it. Sasuke then got ready for his first day at the academy. He was going to the academy with father that day, hoping he will finally be recognized by his father, Fugaku-san_

Sasuke came back to his senses and told Naruto that he hasn't had such dreams. "Your name is Naruto. Right? I was wondering, maybe we could train together later." Naruto was amazed at the statement that Sasuke had asked him.

"I want to, but my father is letting me come to one of his meetings today later after lessons today." He saw the unhappy expression on Sasuke's face. "Um...uh... m-maybe I could train with you another day or so." No matter how convincing Naruto sounded like, he never saw a change of face in Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh, so I see. Sorry for interrupting you, honorable son." Naruto was surprised at the proper naming that Sasuke had given. He would normally call Naruto just "Naruto" or "Usuratonkachi".

"You don't have to be so polite. Just call me Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uh...h-h-hai, Naruto."

So how was my first chapter, minna?

Naruto:...EH!!!!

Sasuke:Stop screaming, Naruto-san.

Naruto:(looks at Sasuke)...Are you sure you're the Sasuke I know?

Sasuke:What do you me-EH! C-Chotto matte onii-san!(runs to Itachi)

Naruto:SASUKE-TEME, COME BACK HERE!!

Me:...Well Please Review!


End file.
